Neurogender
]Neurogender is an umbrella term to describe when someone's gender is somehow linked to their neurotype , mental illness, or neurological conditions. There are many different neurogenders related to most, if not all, neurodivergencies. Some argue that these genders are exclusive to neurodivergant people, while others believe that gender identity cannot and should not be policed. Important notes before reading: # not everybody with a neurodivergency has a neurogender. For example, not all people with autism are autismgender. Only those that feel their autism affects their gender are. # These aren't neurodivergency as a gender, but a gender affected by neurodivergency. # The rules around neurodiversity apply here. Namely, neurodiversity only needs treatment if it affects their quality of life. Affectugender (coined by witchtao) is defined as a gender that is affected by one’s neurodivergency, especially fluctuating moods (e.g. feeling like a boy during depressive episodes and feeling like a demigirl during happy/manic episodes). Alcogender Alcogender or Alcoholicgender (coined by gaytrex) is defined as a gender that is influenced by one's alcoholism. A person may identify with one gender when they are under the influence of alcohol, and another gender when they are sober. This label should only be used by people with alcoholism. Autigender or Autismgender (coined by autismgender and esperancegirl) is defined as "autism as part or whole of ones gender identity; a gender that can only be understood in context of being autistic;" or when your gender experience is influenced by or linked to your autism. Bordergender or Borderfluid (coined by izayaorihahaha6) is defined as a fluctuating gender experienced exclusively by people with BPD. A gender identity lacking a firm grasp on ones identity, while still experiencing gender, to varying degrees, but having trouble pinning it down to just one label or identity. Having the sense of grasping at labels as much as possible to describe a gender we keep questioning because we keep second guessing our sense of selves and, consequentially, our sense of gender. Caedogender, or Caedgender is defined as a gender which has been “cut away” by a traumatic event. A gender that was once felt but has been damaged or lost due to trauma. Cavusgender is defined as a gender for people with depression. You feel one gender when not depressed and another when depressed. The gender felt whilst depressed can be attached as a suffix (e.g. cavusboy, cavusgirl, cavusnonbinary, cavusace.) Cloudgender is defined as a gender which cannot be fully realized or seen clearly due to depersonalization/derealization disorder. Corugender or flashgender (coined by gmaora11) is defined as a gender identity that changes during and around flashbacks. Describes a bipolar person whose gender identity is tied to what type of episode (manic, hypomanic, depressive, mixed, etc.) they are experiencing at that moment. Foggender (coined by autisticlynx15) is defined as a gender which is close to a certain gender, but cannot be pinpointed due to brainfog (a lack of concentration or wakefulness associated with ADHD, fibromyalgia, depression, etc.) A gender that is undefined because the act of finding a label, or of having a gender, is a trigger for anxiety. A gender that is heavily influenced by, or unable to be defined because of, disorganized thinking or a thought disorder. Genderfake The feeling that your gender is part of your hallucinations or delusions. A label for selectively mute people, which describes a gender that can only be expressed at certain times or in safe environments. Being unable to understand the concept of gender or of having a gender, due to neurodivergence. When you know you’re a certain gender, but there’s still the feeling of ‘fakeness’ there, either due to neurodivergency and/or due to outside pressure from parents, society, etc. These feelings and/or pressures can be part of the gender experience . A gender which, when thought about, triggers bouts of depression. Ludogender is defined as a gender which has a core, but the individual mirrors (copies) the genders of other individuals. A neurodivergent only gender. Mirror Gender is similier gender, non-neurodivergent people can use. nesciogender or nesciōgender (coined by princetzimisce) is defined as a gender one is not completely sure of due to one’s neurotype disallowing a clear understanding of the concept, but has a vague sense of what it could be; i.e. nescioboy, nescioagender, etc. OC-Gender, O-Gender, or C-Gender: A set of gender identities that are heavily influenced or defined by one’s OCD. The variations describe a feeling that one’s gender is influenced or defined by obsessions only, by compulsions only, or by both obsessions and compulsions. pendogender is defined as never being satisfied with your gender no matter how well it fits due to self-doubt, causing one to compulsively search and seek out something that fits even better. Gender perfectionism. For neurodivergent folks only, coined with people with anxiety disorders, OCD, and OCPD in mind. posigender or negagender: A feeling that one’s gender is defined by or influenced by positive (posigender) or negative (negagender) symptoms of their schizophrenia. A gender that is strongly connected to schizophrenia, or having a gender that is difficult to describe or communicate because of being schizophrenic. This term is exclusive to individuals with schizophrenia or schizophrenia related symptoms. Pronounced: sk-heez-ein-gender A gender which is defined as a sum of all the genders within a multiple or median system. A nonbinary gender experienced by members of a multiple and/or median system. Other systems can also come up with names. (i.e. headmates all have different nonbinary genders but are looking for something to describe the gender of the system as a whole.) Genders that change depending on who’s fronting. traumatagender, traumatgender, trautgender, or trauatgender. (Coined by furryhell). A gender that varies; it can change a lot, it could be unknown, it could just be there, it could be nonexistent, etc. Whatever it is, it was based from intense trauma. Should only be used by those who have experienced or are going through what they consider intense trauma. vaguegender, or gendervague (coined by neurodivergentkin and strangledlove23) is defined as a gender identity that is highly influenced by being neurodivergent, and feels undefinable or partly definable because of one’s neurodivergence see also archive of Neurogender on nonbinary.wiki Category:Gender Identities Category:Nonbinary Category:Xenogender Category:Neurogender Category:Umbrella Terms